


Cupcakes and Cookies//Frerard Oneshot

by IrwinsDrumstick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrwinsDrumstick/pseuds/IrwinsDrumstick
Summary: Gerard and Frank decide to make baked sweets.





	

Frank's P.O.V

Gerard called me and said he needs help baking some stuff. "I can't cook to save my life, but anything for Gerard." I think as I knock on his door  
"Hey Frankie!" He greets me and kisses my cheek, I blush.  
"Lets get baking, boss." I say  
"Okay, first we need cupcake batter, get the milk, eggs, flour...." I space off looking at his face "Did you hear me Frank?"  
"Oh-- Yeah, milk, eggs,flour." I recite  
"Good, now get to work partner."  
I grab all the stuff and put it on the table by the big bowl and spoon Gerard got.  
He does all the steps and I stir, I really like him, being me I do something really dumb. I put my finger in the batter, put it to his mouth, and ask "Do you wanna taste?"

Gerards P.O.V  
Did Frank just ask that? I've been waiting so long for this. "Yes Frankie." I moan as he puts his finger in my mouth

"Now can I taste Frank?" I ask  
"Yes." He says and kisses me  
I pull him closer "I love you Frankie."  
"I love you to Gee." He says nipping on my neck

 

(( IM GOING TO STOP IT HERE BECAUSE IM NO GOOD AT SMUT OK BYE- Felix))


End file.
